programsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hungry Shark Evolution
Hungry Shark Evolution is the most popular game and the 5th instalment of the Hungry Shark series released on the 18th of October, 2012, created by Future Games of London (FGOL). It introduces new sharks and creatures to the Hungry Shark Series, as well as missions, objects and a lot of other content - making it the most content-packed instalment of the series. Hungry Shark Evolution is among the few free games in the Hungry Shark series. It is also the only instalment of the Hungry Shark series which continues to be updated by Future Games of London. Features Hungry Shark Evolution is an exciting aquatic adventure. Hungry Shark Evolution features a diverse range of aquatic creatures, different currencies and a wide range of treasures to be found. As you progress through the game, you will unlock new sharks, fight a boss, and encounter even more weird and wonderful creatures. There are numerous playable sharks in the game. Each shark is assigned a mission set, which gives generous rewards when completed. Shells are scattered across the playing map, and must be discovered before any mission sets can be completed. Other items exist in the game, such as equip-able accessories like immobilising gear and assistant sharks that swim by the side of your main shark. Apart from the playing mode, there are other menus. There is the Evolve '''menu that lets you check up on your sharks and track their growth, items and statistics (strength of bite, capacity of boost and swimming speed). You can purchase new sharks in the Evolve menu, and learn about all sharks in the game. Another menu is the '''Accessory Shop. Here, you can purchase accessories, learn about accessories and equip, toggle or unequip accessories for play. The Accessory Shop can only be accessed via selecting one shark first. You can also initiate gameplay sessions in the Accessory Shop. Other menus include the Top Secret Lab, unlocked when a gameplay milestone is reached. In the Top Secret Lab, which is led to from the Evolve menu, you can view your Top Secret Lab sharks, sharks with special powers and whose growth is not saved. You can purchase new sharks in the Top Secret Lab and select a shark for play. You can initiate gameplay sessions from the Top Secret Lab. The final major menu is Settings. This menu branches into several menus, such as Statistics which can reveal kill counts, high scores and other achievements, Languages which can choose the language in which the game is translated into, and of course toggle in game settings on or off such as audio and controls. Gameplay Hungry Shark Evolution is played in sessions. A gameplay session can be initiated by pressing "Play" in the main menu, or pressing "Play" in the accessory shop, or pressing "Play" in the Top Secret Lab. All game sessions begin with the chosen shark falling from an unknown location in the sky, into the water. The general aim of the game session is to survive for as long as possible, whilst earning as many points as possible. This is accomplished by locating, battling and consuming the extremely vast variety of creatures all over the map. The boundaries of the game area are at the far left and right of the game area, the sea floor at the bottom of the game area and a very high point in the sky, at the top of the gameplay area.These boundaries can be seen through usage of one of the three maps, which can be toggled on or off once purchased. Consuming many creatures in a short amount of time increases the multipliers. There are two mulitpliers: the uniform multiplier for all sharks, which multiplies points earned by 2''', '''4, 6 'or '''8'x. Sharks also have their own multipliers. Generally the more powerful the shark, the higher the multiplier will be. These multipliers help accomplish one of the two main game play goals, which is to achieve the highest score possible. Apart from surviving as long as possible and earning the highest score, there are several side objectives. Every shark has its own set of missions, specific objectives that can be completed when their shells are discovered - there are many shells scattered all over the game map. There are also sunken objects, which are various items that are hidden all over the game area. Finding these objects rewards generous coin bonuses. Finally, there are mini games. Usually, there is a beach ball that can be tossed about with the nose of your shark, with the aim being hitting the ball upwards five times in a row, without the ball touching the ground or water. Sometimes, the beach ball is replaced with other balls during special real-world events. For example, the beach ball became a soccer ball for a time, to celebrate the FIFA World Cup. Movement in game sessions can be controlled by either a virtual D-Pad, or by calibrating the game to respond to the tilting of your device. Template User.png|The Reef Shark, the first playable shark in the game. Template Crat.png|The Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus), currently the most powerful "shark" in the game. This is a gohma looking thing.png|The Museum entry of the Giant Crab. Cruds.png|The Hungry Shark Evolution logo, surrounded by Hungry Shark Evolution sharks and enemies. Points.png|Points are the score measurement system used in Hungry Shark Evolution. Mission Descr.png|Missions are optional objectives that can be completed for entertainment and rewards. Museum21.jpg|An excerpt from the museum. Currency Hungry Shark Evolution includes two currencies: coins, the "standard" currency, and gems, the "premium" currency. Both coins and gems can be used to acquire new sharks and purchase decorations and accessories. However, only gems can be used to revive your shark if it dies. Both coins and gems can be earned during play, although gems are harder to earn than coins. Alternatively, coins and gems can be purchased through microtransactions and larger payments, or earned by watching adverts. Sharks Throughout the course of the game, the player can play as the: '''Regular Sharks: * Reef Shark * Mako Shark * Hammerhead Shark * Tiger Shark * Great White Shark * Megalodon * Big Daddy Special Sharks: * Electro Shark (based on the Scapanorhynchus, a prehistoric shark) * Ice Shark (based on a creature rumoured to exist under the ice sheets of the moon Europa) * Robo Shark Trivia * This is the last Hungry Shark game and the most complete one. * In this game there are a lot of quotes of Jaws. the icon looks like the film's poster. The Small Fishing Boat looks like the "orca", both has a crew made of 3 men, on both a shark jumps on the boat and eats a man, and both get destroyed by a giant shark. Also, when the boat is destroyed, it will sometimes release the accolade "need a bigger boat" wich is also a quote from the film. The helicopter maybe a reference to ''Jaws 2, ''because, in that film, the shark destroys a helicopter. External Links Facebook page